


Of Serial Killers And Sociopaths

by bwblack



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-06
Updated: 2011-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-14 11:18:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bwblack/pseuds/bwblack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The best boyfriend she ever had...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Serial Killers And Sociopaths

Bobby Jenkins, the first boyfriend she ever had, kissed her on the playground before school on Monday. He took her cake on Tuesday. On Wednesday he kissed another girl.

Michael Conner told a friend of a friend of a friend of Molly’s that he liked her. She smiled at him at lunch. He smiled at her. She giggled, blushed. He laughed… everybody at his table laughed.

David Gregory asked her to her first dance. She picked the perfect dress. He picked her up on time. She looked stunning. He got her a punch. She spilled it all over everywhere. She went home in tears.

Mitchel Myers helped her move her things in the first day of university. He laughed at all of her jokes. She made him tea. She didn’t spill it. He took her to the cinema the first Friday after classes started. She took him home for dinner during their first break. She gave herself to him on Christmas Eve. At midnight on New Years day he kissed another girl.

Sherlock Holmes only looked in her direction when he wanted something. She knew he’d notice her eventually. She read a book about it. He never noticed.

Jim Moriarty noticed her. She liked that. She wanted Sherlock to notice Jim noticing her. He did. He didn’t care. She tried not to care that he didn’t care. She failed. Jim killed a woman… or so they said… she hadn’t heard from him since.

She worked late on Christmas Eve, determined that every bit of work would be done, none of it would hang over her head on her holiday. When she finally got to her flat at half past ten he was at her kitchen table with a curry and a bottle of red wine. He was a criminal. He was there.


End file.
